<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un ramo de rosas y camelias para la emperatriz by Albhion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180089">Un ramo de rosas y camelias para la emperatriz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhion/pseuds/Albhion'>Albhion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Altered Mental States, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety Disorder, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, Figuras históricas - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Historical Accuracy, Historical Figures, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nyotalia, One-Sided Attraction, Panic Attacks, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Referencias históricas, Tragédia, Violencia, poliamor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhion/pseuds/Albhion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Podía escuchar su llanto desde el otro cuarto; los objetos caer al suelo con un estruendoso sonido, los vestidos desgarrarse violentamente y sollozos que quebrantaban la calma de la noche.<br/>No había algo que pudiera hacer. Ella lo odiaba con todo su ser (...) Y a pesar de todo, aún seguía a su lado, como una sombra, porque aunque cada acción lo dañaba cada vez más, el amor que le profesaba bastaba para ambos y para curar esas profundas heridas que cada vez se abrían más."<br/>...</p><p>O una historia de amor no correspondido sobre Bélgica y Carlota, emperatriz de México.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austria/ Male Belgium, Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Belgium &amp; Luxembourg &amp; Netherlands (Hetalia), Belgium/Hungary (Hetalia), Male Belgium &amp; Luxembourg &amp; Female Netherlands, Male Belgium/ Charlotte of Belgium (One-sided), Male Belgium/Hungary(Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A través de ojos verde prado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es la primera vez que publicó algo en mi vida lol este fic lleva en proceso de escritura y procrastinacion desde hace más de 3 años. Es parcialmente histórico, pero me tomé muchas libertades :^) Aunque no es POV de Nyo! Bélgica, está centrado en su persona, por lo que esto afecta la descripción sobre ciertos personajes.<br/>Espero que les guste :3</p><p>Olvide señalar que las cursivas indican Flashback y/o sueños.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podía escuchar su llanto desde el otro cuarto; los objetos caer al suelo con un estruendoso sonido, los vestidos desgarrarse violentamente y sollozos que quebrantaban la calma de la noche.</p><p>No había algo que pudiera hacer. Ella lo odiaba con todo su ser y no dejaba que se acercara demasiado. Lo evitaba y trataba de dirigirle la palabra cada vez menos...nunca entendió que hizo mal para ganarse ese trato. Y a pesar de todo, aún seguía a su lado, como una sombra, porque aunque cada acción lo dañaba cada vez más, el amor que le profesaba bastaba para ambos y para curar esas profundas heridas que cada vez se abrían más.</p><hr/><p>Noah suspiró resignado. Charlotte solía amarlo cuando era solo una niña. Cuando su padre salía de viaje, cuando sus hermanos la molestaban, siempre corría a sus brazos a buscar un cálido refugio. Cuando su madre, la mujer que cada día le entregaba su corazón, murió, el había secado sus lágrimas y dado consuelo. Porque cuando el alma de la pequeña sufría, el sentía su dolor y se  desgarraba su ser entero a cada lamento que ella profería; la niña miraba tristemente por la ventana de su cuarto y el la abrazaba dulcemente.</p><p>Pena tras pena, el siempre había estado ahí para refugiarla y cuidarla en lo que fuera posible.</p><p>Tras pasar el tiempo, Charlotte fue creciendo. Como los botones de las rosas al llegar la primavera florecen en todo su magnífico esplendor; al llegar la adolescencia, dejo una etapa atrás: la princesa floreció y se volvió una joven bellísima. Y fue cuando se enterró en su pecho la temible flecha dorada de Eros. No solo en el corazón de Van Dyne, sino también en el de Charlotte. Y mientras sus ojos esmeralda anhelaban ver una sonrisa provocada por el en ese bello rostro serio y melancólico, los ojos tímidos de la princesa miraban con anhelo a otra parte. Mientras el la cortejaba en sus más profundos pensamientos, ella buscaba ser el amor de alguien más...anhelaba ese amor puro y sincero. Y cuando le contó, siendo el su confidente, que su corazón pertenecía a alguien, dio por acabada su vida entera. Y dolió como nunca había dolido, y lloró por la noche como nunca antes había llorado, y sonrío para ella a pesar de que sentía la muerte subir por cada fibra de su ser y carcomerle las entrañas.</p><p>Deseaba en lo más oscuro de su alma que Charlotte no fuera correspondida y de esa forma, ella regresaría corriendo a sus brazos, lloraría y el arreglaría su corazón quebrantado. Sin embargo, cuando esos pensamientos tan siniestros le invadían, sacudía la cabeza para alejarlos. Intentaba borrarlos, porque desde un principio sabía que amarla sería la perdición y era una ilusión imposible...el nunca crecería ni moriría; y verla partir del mundo a la nada, sería inconcebible. Y le deseaba cada vez que podía, que esperaba que su amor se fijara en ella. Y le prometía rezar y velar por su felicidad. Charlotte le tomaba las manos y las apretaba, agradecida, sin saber que ese solo gesto cándido, provocaba un gran tormento interno a Noah.</p><p>Al rey Leopoldo I, le convenía que su hija se casara con el archiduque Maximiliano. Al joven le convenía el matrimonio para saldar sus deudas con la dote de la princesa. Y a Charlotte le convenía porque el austriaco era al que profesaba su amor desmesuradamente. De una u otra forma, todos salían ganando y todos eran felices. Menos él. Le caló hasta el fondo del estómago ese trato; Charlotte se veía entre la espada y la pared, pues su amor le cegaba de ver realmente lo que sucedía. Y protestó cuando el rey y el estaban a solas, pero fue inútil. Todo estaba ya hecho. El matrimonio arreglado y consentido se llevaría a cabo.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Se quitó la sucia capa que vestía y la entrego a una criada. Había sido una larga jornada con el príncipe Leopoldo II: viendo tiendas y compitiendo para ver quien cabalgaba más rápido; el sonido del piano llamo su atención súbitamente. La pieza era a dueto y se dirigió al salón donde vio a Roderich Eldestein, tan elegante como siempre; sus cabellos castaños bien peinados y los lentes colocados sobre el tabique de su nariz. Sus finos ropajes blancos y rojizos le daban un aura divina bajo la luz del atardecer. Recordó cuando Austria solía pasar el tiempo tocando piezas clásicas cuando no tenía deberes, cuando pensaba que nadie le escuchaba. Aún sentía cierto rencor por cómo le había tratado en el pasado, pero intento alejar aquella emoción. Suspiró, la diplomacia por encima de todo. Abrió la puerta. El austríaco estaba tocando junto a una joven de cabello castaño claro y largo, le recordaba de cierta forma las flores silvestres de los campos de Flandes. Se quedó parado, contemplando y escuchando hasta que terminó la pieza. Roderich volteó a verle con una leve sonrisa en su atractivo y delicado rostro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Belgien es bueno tenerte en casa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Siempre es bueno volver al hogar. Es agradable tenerte como visita, he de preguntar por qué me honras con tu presencia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La joven se paró a un lado de Roderich. Sus ojos oliva eran grandes y expresivos y tenía una cálida sonrisa. Noah se sonrojó cuando ella le miró directamente a los ojos; se limitó a darle una tímida sonrisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Elizabetha estará aquí unos días. Espero que no sea una molestia, nos marcharemos pronto, pero antes tengo asuntos pendientes contigo y tu rey que son de suma importancia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elizabetha tomó los extremos de su vestido blanco con encaje rosado. El corset acentuaba las curvas naturales de su cuerpo. Tuvo que desviar la mirada para no seguir admirando su cintura. Las pulseras doradas tintinearon dulcemente cuando la joven hizo una reverencia. Pudo mirar de reojo las rosas que formaban el tocado que decoraba sus cabellos, los aretes de perlas que enmarcaban su bello rostro y el collar. ¡Oh, ese collar de oro y gemas que posaba por encima de sus afiladas clavículas y reposaba suavemente entre sus pálidos pechos! Respondió la reverencia con solemnidad y tomó su mano con delicadeza y la beso. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron. Esmeraldas que se fundieron en un verde prado perfumado. Sus estómagos se contrajeron dolorosamente y un vacío se formó en ellos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Esos ojos oliva le miraron con desprecio y dulzura. Esa mirada lo fulminó con una tierna violencia. Afrodita le daba su frío hombro para que llorara en él y su mirada se hacía distante. Van Dyne se sintió morir en ese momento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elizabetha sostuvo su mirada. Era cierto que Bélgica era una nación bella. Aún en el precario estado en que lucía, no dejaba de tener un halo de belleza. Le odiaba de cierta forma, pero al mismo aún dentro de sí, seguía enamorada de Noah desde que se conocieron en aquel teatro en Viena. La calidez de esa mano delicada…la apretó inconscientemente. Se sentía cruel por tener esos pensamientos y sentimientos oscuros por alguien que no le había hecho nada, así que le sonrió de la mejor manera que podía.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La boca del lobo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Hago advertencia de que se menciona una situación de dudoso consentimiento, por lo que puede triggerearles].</p><p>Este capítulo es bastante intenso. No serán un slowburn las relaciones, sino que ya están establecidas. La relación entre Belgie y Elizabetha es torrencial, pero dulce al mismo tiempo; de igual manera la de Belgie y Austria, tienen varios roces debido a sus personalidades.<br/>1)Los títulos de los capítulos pueden hacer referencia literal o metafórica.<br/>2)Hay una mención de Lislotte (Nyo!Países Bajos) y Johannes (Luxemburgo)<br/>3) Olvidé mencionarlo antes, pero los Flashback están señalados por las letras en cursiva, al igual que los sueños de los personajes. Ya edite el primer capítulo para que se entienda este capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Van Dyne y Elizabetha pasaron gran parte de los días juntos. No había momento en que no se separaran. Sus voces y risas resonaban por los pasillos del palacio, por los jardines reales, por las calles de Bruselas y la caballeriza. En tan poco tiempo habían logrado entenderse y la amistad surgió súbitamente como un fuego abrasador. Se sentían cómodos y seguros el uno al lado del otro. Charlotte estaba en un lugar oscuro de su memoria, pero no dejaba de quererla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La húngara apretó la mano de Noah. Partiría al día siguiente de regreso a su tierra natal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Prometo escribirte todos los días, Eli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Más te vale, no quieres verme enojada.- y le soltó un leve puñetazo en el hombro. Noah sonrío ladinamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Apuesto a que lucirías bastante linda.- río suavemente.- Aunque, bueno, todos los días luces muy bella- desvío la mirada, sonrojado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Mira quién lo dice.- rio al ver como Noah se cubría el rostro, avergonzado- ¿Podrías hacerme una promesa?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elizabetha agacho la cabeza y miró sus zapatillas sombríamente. Noah le miró con preocupación.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Claro, cualquier cosa por ti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo, sin importar lo que pase?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Frunció el ceño. Algo en sus palabras le daban un mal presentimiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría no ser amigo de alguien tan maravillosa como tú?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Recibió un fuerte abrazo. La castaña se levantó de su asiento y besó la mejilla del rubio. Se despidió y corrió hacia el interior del palacio. El belga tocó su mejilla y sonrió levemente antes de volver a poner una expresión seria.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Lo siguiente que supo de Elizabetha fue algo que le heló la sangre y le hicieron recordar sus palabras en aquella noche de verano y sus respuestas en casa misiva que se enviaban. Le supieron tan dulces en los labios y tan amargas en sus entrañas. Esa sensación inquietante no despareció hasta que Eldestein le había dado la noticia, el resentimiento sonaba en su voz, era como si quisiera tener a la joven frente a él y clavarle una daga entre las costillas hasta el corazón. Noah sintió un nudo en la garganta, temiendo la furia de Roderich. Pero en el fondo de su ser, estaba feliz de que ella hubiera logrado separarse de Austria. Siempre sería su amigo, siempre le escribiría cartas: sabía lo que era sentirse abandonado y abandonar a su vez a la única familia que conocía. Nunca había vuelto a hablar con su hermana; a veces preguntaba a su hermano menor si ella estaba bien (cuando Johannes lograba escapar de la custodia de Lislotte) y sólo recibía respuestas cortas, sin detalles. Roderich le llamó y salió de su ensimismamiento.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tú pasaste mucho tiempo con ella, ¿sabías lo que estaba tramando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No- mintió- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? ¿Es esto de lo que querías tratar? No veo que sea un “asunto urgente”- se levantó de la mesa de golpe- Si me disculpas, esto no me incumbe. Tengo otros asuntos que resolver.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roderich apretó los puños. La inmensa ira de su mirada amatista congeló a Noah en su lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-He rastreado cada una de las misivas que le has mandado, ¿¡cómo te atreves a mentir!? ¡No eres más que un…!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente ante el desprecio que oía en la voz de Roderich. No permitió que terminara de hablar, con un horrible nudo en la garganta que le amenazaba con asfixiarle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Escucha, Austria! Sé que somos socios diplomáticos, pero eso no implica que tengas poder sobre mí. ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a usarme para desecharme después!- su voz se quebró y calló cuando el nudo cerró su garganta. Sus palabras murieron entre sus labios.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Yo no te deseche como si fueras una cosa- cerró los ojos- Traté de embellecerte, de protegerte de los ataques de Francia y la influencia de Prusia, yo…- movió la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Me amaste y me mataste- balbuceó el rubio, su voz sonaba como un perro que aúlla adolorido a la luna, moribundo. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rubor escarlata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roderich le miró sorprendido, su expresión pasó a una extraña resignación, su mano apretó fuertemente el tabique de su nariz. Podía sentir como la migraña escalaba por su cabeza hasta instalarse en la mitad derecha de su cráneo. Frunció el ceño y caminó impetuosamente hacia Noah. Sus manos se aferraron al cuello de su uniforme y tiró de él violentamente. Las manos de Van Dyne se posaron en las muñecas de Roderich, intentando zafarse de su agarre inútilmente. Los labios de Eldestein sellaron los suyos con brusquedad; Noah gimió, un escalofrió trepó por cada una de sus vertebras. Después un terrible bochorno se apoderó de su cuerpo y todo le parecía irreal; Roderich le mordió el labio hasta que sintió el sabor oxidado de su sangre en la lengua.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Después escuchó los botones que caían, exponiendo su cuello y clavículas; luego, los brazos del austriaco le apretaron contra él, como si quisiera romperle a la mitad. Sus dedos se deslizaron de las muñecas blanquecinas del castaño, hasta estar enredados en el cabello perfumado de Eldestein, temblando, jaloneando e intentando, quizás apartarlo de si o quizás mantenerlo cerca. Un quejido escapó de su garganta, que sonó cargado de cierta agonía y erotismo para los oídos de Roderich. Mordió el cuello como un lobo que quiere romperle la tráquea a su presa; quiso quedar crucificado en aquellas clavículas aperladas. Empujó a Noah hacia la mesa, hasta que su espalda quedó sobre ella y le miraba con ojos vidrioso.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El banquete estaba servido, siempre lo estuvo, pero hasta ahora lo había notado. Y se abalanzó sobre él.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Rezó hasta que sus rodillas estaban adoloridas y miró el crucifijo con láminas de oro que estaba en el atrio, rodeado de cuadros flamencos. Los sonidos de pasos le hicieron volver la cabeza hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Roderich le miró detenidamente antes de acercarse y susurrarle al oído. Aún su cuello tenía rastros de los fantasmales besos que el castaño le había plantado desde la última vez que se habían visto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Hungría de nuevo tiene una corona legítima.</em>
</p><p><em>Tragó duro mientras Austria se alejaba hacia la salida. Elizabetha estaba nuevamente bajo su control. Salió corriendo de aquel lugar sacro sin acordarse de persignarse antes de</em> <em>dar la espalda al Salvador.</em></p><p>
  <em>Roderich estaba ahí, parado junto a la joven, que tenía vendajes y heridas en los brazos, en el rostro nacían violetas terribles que se expandían por su piel; su largo cabello rizado había desaparecido, y ahora llegaba apenas a su cuello. Sin pensarlo, la abrazó; Elizabetha respondió el abrazo, mientras escondía sus lágrimas en el uniforme belga.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Cómo le dolía la vida! Su corazón estaba roto, pero la dignidad y el orgullo aún estaban en su porte. Nunca dejaría de ser libre, ella siempre había sido indomable, como los vientos invernales del mar del norte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> El amor que sentía por Roderich era ahora un vago recuerdo en sus entrañas. Nunca perdonaría lo que hizo a su gente; lo repitió Elizabetha en su cabeza miles de veces, como un rezo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero las brasas de su amor por él aún estaban encendidas.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Elizabetha simplemente dejó de responder sus cartas. Aún le escribía y le mandaba noticias de su día a día. Dudaba de que las leyera, que si quiera le dejaran tomar una pluma nuevamente. Pero una parte de sí no quería abandonar a su preciada amiga. Leopoldo I le llamó y le avisó sobre la boda de Charlotte y Maximiliano; el sabor de la hiel invadió su garganta. Sus miedos se hacían realidad y los monstruos amenazaban con atraparle. Le aterraba la soledad y el vacío que sentiría cuando el amor le abandonara.</p><p>El día de la gran boda real, fue el único día en que la vio usar un vestido de otro color que no fuera negro ni estuviera desgarrado por el uso frecuente, en que adorno su cuello y manos de joyas y perfumo sus cabellos. Se veía realmente hermosa, mucho más de lo que ya era. En el rostro de la muchacha se formó la sonrisa más radiante que jamás haya visto cuando su padre entregaba su mano al prometido; hizo oídos sordos cuando ella proclamó los votos y desvió la mirada en el momento en que sus labios rosados se unieron a los de aquel joven. Muy dentro de sí, algo se había quebrado, dejando un enorme vacío en su alma.</p><p>Cuando se marchó del castillo con su marido, se sintió tan solo…no recordaba una sensación tan terrible desde que se marchó de la casa de su hermana para no volver. Ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Todos los días se sentaba a mirar a través de la ventana y no prestaba atención a las reuniones ni a las palabras del rey, hasta que llegó Austria.</p><p>Roderich Eldestein entró por las puertas, con la gracia y elegancia que poseía. El ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, lleno de ansias, esperando que ella regresara, pero solo vio la figura del austriaco. Parpadeo un tanto confundido y volvió a mirar por la ventana, ignorando totalmente al otro. Roderich carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.</p><p>-Van Dyne, es de mala educación ignorar a los invitados.</p><p>-…Lo lamento, pero no recibí ningún aviso de que vendrías a honrarnos con tu presencia.</p><p>-¿Acaso tu rey no te menciono que vendría, ni el motivo de mi visita?- preguntó, algo exasperado.</p><p>-Lo lamento…no he prestado la suficiente atención a nada ni nadie…</p><p>-Eso lo noto; pero no he venido aquí a discutir de frivolidades. He venido porque ahora somos parte de lo mismo.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir, Eldestein? –volteó a verle, resignado, pero preguntándole en un tono amable.</p><p>-Ahora que tu princesa se ha casado con el archiduque de Habsburgo, forma parte del linaje de mi casa. Y por lo tanto, tu ahora eres mi socio cercano.</p><p>-Sí, pero no sé a qué quieres llegar con lo evidente de esos hechos.</p><p>-¿Tengo realmente que explicarte también lo que es evidente?</p><p>Frunció el ceño y luego cayó en la cuenta. No había pensado en ello, de cierta forma, al casarse Charlotte con Maximiliano, había hecho que se asociara  el belga con el austríaco y ahora debía velar por el bien de ambas tierras y familias.</p><p>-Ya veo…lamento mi falta de perspicacia. Como mis pertenencias son tuyas también, siéntete a gusto aquí. Pero no prometo que puedas tener mi atención…hoy no estoy para nadie.</p><p>-No hay problema, gracias. Realmente desde hace varias semanas que no estas para nadie. No eres el mismo por lo que han dicho.</p><p>-¿Hmm? ¿Y qué dicen de mí? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no soy el mismo?- ahora el austríaco tenía toda su atención.</p><p>Roderich pareció percatarse de que ahora Noah le miraba con intriga. Y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para formar lazos con él mayor y dejar en claro el motivo de su visita.</p><p>-Veras, solías ser una persona más alegre y carismática, pero desde que la princesa Charlotte contrajo nupcias… te volviste bastante distante y serio.</p><p>Resopló, intentando no rodar los ojos para no ofender a Eldestein.</p><p>-Realmente es lo que sucede. Todo estaba bien hasta que EL llegó a su vida. Charlotte es demasiado cándida y temo que salga lastimada, pues es bastante visible que su matrimonio fue como el de muchos reyes y reinas…por conveniencia.</p><p>Su voz paso de ser amable a cortante al recordar el día de la boda. La princesa belga embelleció su apariencia mucho más, pero no para él. Y unió su existencia a la de otro. El austríaco suspiro, fastidiado.</p><p>- Van Dyne, no pienses más en ella, es algo imposible y no está a tu alcance. Tu amor por ella será tu perdición.</p><p>-¿Ahora crees que porque somos familia puedes decirme que hacer? No soy tu esposa y mucho menos alguien. Soy nadie para ti, solo un triunfo más para llegar al poder.<br/>-Mira, regresaré cuando tu cabeza esté en orden; a diferencia tuya, no quiero ser irrespetuoso a tu persona, porque me estas sacando de mis casillas.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera contestar algo más cortante que lo anterior, Roderich había salido de la habitación con esa gracia que le caracterizaba. Gruño y se cruzó de brazos, pero aquellas palabras se habían encajado en su mente por la verdad que contenían. Se sentó en una esquina de la habitación y abrazó sus rodillas, sin importarle que ensuciaría el uniforme de la realeza. Probablemente, cuando el austriaco regresara, le pediría una disculpa por su comportamiento impulsivo.</p><p>Cerró brevemente sus ojos y Morfeo le venció.<br/>---<br/><em>Ahi estaba ella, la rosa más bella de todas, frente a él. Tan radiante y magnífica...y por más que estiraba los brazos y suplicaba, nunca la tocaba. Ella le ignoraba. En sus ojos marrones nunca se vio reflejado y su presencia se volvía cada vez más hermosamente dolorosa.</em><br/><br/><em>Y grito con todas sus fuerzas para que su voz llegara a sus oídos, una y otra vez, hasta que su garganta se desgarro y podía degustar el metálico sabor de sus heridas: "¡Quiero mezclar nuestra sangre y arrojarla al suelo, para que nunca te puedas ir!"*</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Este capítulo hace mención de la Revolución húngara de 1848, cuando se realizó un intento de independencia después de que se revocaran las leyes (un ejército nacional, control de las finanzas propias del país y el control total de la política interna y externa) que permitirían la modernización de Hungría. Todo terminó en una invasión por parte de Austria, ayudado por Rusia, que sometió nuevamente a Hungría bajo gobierno Habsburgo.<br/>2) También hay mención y referencias de cuando Bélgica fue anexada por los Habsburgo después de la Guerra de Sucesión española, y después anexada a la Francia revolucionaria.</p><p>*Verso tomado de la canción "Liar" de Emilie Autumn :^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cartas de una princesa en desasosiego.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se despertó de golpe y agitado. Su corazón palpitaba como un caballo desbocado y le dolía el pecho. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba sentado en el suelo, sino que estaba en la comodidad de su cama en su alcoba. Se tocó el cuello, adolorido y pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos rubios.<br/><br/>-Debo estar volviéndome loco...<br/>-Posiblemente. ¿Ya estas despierto del todo?<br/><br/>Se congelo un instante y miro al frente. Roderich le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con cierta indiferencia.<br/><br/>-¿He de suponer que tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí?<br/>-Supones bastante bien.<br/>-... ¿Por qué?<br/>-Debes dejar de dormir en el suelo, es malo para tu salud. Además, debes descansar para las negociones que vamos a hacer. Tardaremos algunas horas en revisar los acuerdos.<br/><br/>A pesar de ver la seriedad en el rostro ajeno, los ojos amatistas de Roderich denotaban cierta preocupación. Ahora que lo pensaba, su comportamiento estaba lastimando a las personas que le rodeaban. Y se sintió culpable, con la necesidad de responsabilizarse por el daño que había causado.<br/><br/>-Gracias por todo.<br/>-No me lo agradezcas, esperaré afuera.<br/><br/>El austriaco giro el pomo de la puerta.</p><p>-Eldestein.<br/>-¿Qué sucede?- giro a verle.<br/>-Yo....te debo una disculpa por mi mal comportamiento y por lo que dije. No era mi intención, me deje llevar por l-<br/>-Van Dyne, ¿Realmente hay algo que deba perdonarte?<br/>-Roderich...<br/>-Si me disculpas, te dejaré un momento para que puedas arreglar tu persona.<br/>-Si, gracias...</p><p>Se levantó tan pronto como la puerta se cerró. Se cambió de uniforme y se arregló el cabello. Fue al baño a refrescarse el rostro con agua helada y se calzó las botas. Y pensó que tal vez, Roderich Eldestein no era tan malo como lo fue alguna vez en el pasado; tal vez ni siquiera era malo y sólo hacía lo que le ordenaban. Salió y el mencionado le esperaba pacientemente. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta alta de madera.</p><p>-Por cierto, casi olvido mencionarte que tu princesa escribió esta carta para ti.- y le entrego la carta- Lo que te consume ahora mismo, debes intentar luchar contra ello.- entró sin más.</p><p>Miro el sobre unos segundos antes de olerlo. Tenía el aroma cálido y dulce de Charlotte. La abrió y leyó sobre la felicidad que estaba viviendo...los días más felices de su vida. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.</p><p>-Mi princesa...</p><p>Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, se encontró a si mismo sonriendo levemente.</p><hr/><p>Después de algunos años, Roderich y Noah llegaron a entenderse un poco más. El belga se dedicaba a asistir a reuniones con el austriaco, a planear proyectos y ayudarlo en lo necesario. En su tierra, Leopoldo II contrajo nupcias con María Enriqueta de Austria. Se sentía un tanto orgulloso de que después de varios viajes alrededor del mundo, el príncipe hubiera aceptado la voluntad de su padre en que El Reino de Bélgica quedara en sus manos. Todo parecía marchar bien.</p><p>Ese día del año de 1858, recibió una carta. La observo y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era de Charlotte, la abrió y comenzó a leerla con cierto entusiasmo. Y mientras sus ojos avanzaban cada vez más y más a través de las palabras, la sonrisa se esfumo y fue remplazada por un semblante duro. Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí cuando la ira empezó a sembrarse en sus pensamientos. Y frunció ferozmente el ceño. Caminó velozmente hasta la biblioteca y buscó al austriaco. Eldestein lucía concentrado en la lectura del enorme libro que estaba en la mesa hasta que el belga le cerró el libro de golpe.</p><p>-¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede, Belgien!?</p><p>-¡¿QUÉ ME SUCEDE!? ¡ESO DEBERÍAS PREGUNTARLE A MAXIMILIEN!</p><p>-¡¿Ahora qué sucedió!? ¡No tengo la culpa de lo que cada quien decida; así que no intentes desahogar tu frustración conmigo!</p><p>-¡El desgraciado la dejo abandonada en Madeira! ¡La abandono! ¡La dejó en la tumba de su prometida! ¡¿Y quieres que me relaje!? ¡Esa no es la manera ni forma de tratar a una princesa ni a una esposa!</p><p>-Escúchame por un segundo, Belgien....</p><p>Tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de seguir maldiciendo y calló. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de forma casi animal y salvaje y fulminaban al hombre que estaba frente a él.</p><p>-Voy a escribirle a Maximilien para que la recoja, también me encargaré de hablar seriamente respecto a cómo la trata, ¿Te parece bien?</p><p>Desvió la mirada, aún enojado. En su garganta se formó un nudo. ¿cómo estaría Charlotte? ¿Tendría frío? ¿Se sentiría sola, devastada? ¡Cómo le gustaría ir hasta donde se encontraba y llevarla de regreso a casa!</p><p>-¿Te parece bien, Van Dyne?<br/>-Me parecería mejor si le dieras una paliza para que se comportara...al menos, esa es la forma en que en mi tierra se educa a los futuros reyes y reinas, pero supongo que está bien. Haz lo que te parezca adecuado.</p><p>Y salió rápidamente del lugar, arrojo la carta al suelo y azotó la puerta de su alcoba. Se recargo en la misma y se dejó resbalar al suelo; sus nervios estaban destrozados y estaba a punto de tener un colapso emocional. Todo aquello que se había guardado en su interior desde que empezó a sentir algo por la princesa, estaba a punto de desbordarse. Y debía impedirlo; no podía dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote y se conocieran.</p><hr/><p>Conforme pasaban los días, seguía recibiendo correspondencia de la princesa belga. Podía notar que la palabra "soledad" se repetía hasta el cansancio. Suspiro con tristeza.</p><p>Charlotte estaba preocupada de que su marido no pudiera ser capaz de gobernar Trieste. Era el rey de esa ciudad italiana y prefirió mandar a construir un castillo al que llamo Miramar y  encerrarse en su alcoba cuando la derrota de sus flotas se hizo evidente. La princesa había intentado hablar con él, había hecho la observación que tanto quemaba en sus labios por decir. Ella no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, sus principios le negaban el rendirse. Se la pasaba caminando de un lado a otro, ansiosa.</p><p>Ellos representaban precisamente el poder que los italianos repudiaban. Y cuando la joven belga les hizo mención de lo mucho que habían hecho por ellos, los rebeldes contestaron que no querían que Austria se volviera más benevolente, querían que se fuera de ahí. Indignada se encerró en su habitación, pensando que hacer y por qué Napoleón III estaba apoyando a esa gente.</p><p>Maximiliano prohibió a su esposa entrar en su cuarto sin su permiso. El ídolo que Charlotte había construido alrededor de la figura del austríaco fue derrumbado a martillazos.</p><p>Hizo una mueca, molesto.</p><p>El archiduque, a su parecer, no merecía a una mujer tan hermosa y fuerte como su princesa.</p><hr/><p>Después de algunas semanas, Charlotte regresó a Bruselas junto con el archiduque. Verla cruzar por esa puerta, tan hermosa y seria como la recordaba, tomada de la mano por su esposo, le hizo dolorosamente felíz. Se abalanzo contra ella y le abrazo con fuerza intentando retenerla en sus brazos. La joven rio levemente y le devolvió el abrazo.</p><p>-¡Regresaste, Marie! ¡Ah, nunca estuve más feliz!</p><p>- België, también estoy feliz de regresar aquí-se acercó al oído del rubio y susurró- ¿Podrías acompañarme a Trieste, por favor...?</p><p>-Claro, tus deseos son órdenes, princesa- la soltó y le hizo una reverencia.- Por cierto, deberías ir a saludar a tu hermano, está en su estudio.</p><p>Charlotte asintió y pidió a su marido esperarla unos minutos. Noah la escoltó hasta la puerta del estudio del futuro rey y espero pacientemente a que ella saliera. La belga lucía tranquila y sonreía levemente y ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara el rubio. Dudo unos segundos en si tomarle o no, pero al final acepto. El contacto le hizo estremecerse de una alegría inmensa.</p><p>-¿Para qué deseas que vaya a Trieste?</p><p>-Realmente me he sentido muy sola y aburrida en ese castillo a las orillas del mar. Y pensé en ti de pronto. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría visitar otros lugares para salir de la rutina y del trabajo, hacerme compañía. Eres el único amigo que realmente apreció y que me conoce. Eres un buen muchacho y tienes mi afecto, Noah.</p><p>Su corazón pareció detenerse con esas palabras. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada de Charlotte.</p><p>-¿I-irá Österreich?</p><p>-No. El que vayas, de hecho, es un secreto para todos- y le sonrió divertida.</p><p>Secreto...esa palabra la deletreo como si fuera un raro tesoro. El que su presencia fuera a ser incómoda para los demás porque era un secreto suyo y de Charlotte, era emocionante. La forma en que lo había dicho la princesa, le hizo imaginar que era su amante. Ah, un extraño pensamiento, pero le agradaba pensar así aunque estuviera consciente de que se engañaba.</p><p>-¿Cuándo partiremos?</p><p>-Cuanto más pronto, mejor.</p><p>A los dos días, salieron de viaje. Charlotte estaba sentada a lado de su marido, en una carroza tirada por caballos blancos. Sentado delante de ellos, estaba Noah. El ambiente estaba demasiado denso y se percibía la tensión entre el archiduque y el rubio. La princesa miraba por la ventana el paisaje; el belga miraba a Maximiliano directamente a los ojos, sin inmutarse. El archiduque miraba a otro lado, intentando ignorar esos orbes esmeraldas. Incluso después de varias horas de viaje, Van Dyne no despegaba la mirada del hombre; Charlotte seguía mirando el paisaje, ausente de lo que ocurría y su esposo estaba dormido.</p><p>Pasaron los días y semanas hasta que al fin llegaron a Trieste, ese lugar cercano al mar Adriático. Se asomó por la ventana y el aire cargado con esencia marina le hicieron sonreír. De pronto el carruaje se detuvo y Noah fue el primero en bajar para estirarse. Ofreció su mano para que Charlotte pudiera bajar; después de eso bajo Maximiliano. Caminaron a la entrada del castillo y les abrieron las puertas. Los sirvientes avisaron que había una comisión esperándoles y los tres caminaron hasta la habitación principal. La comisión estaba compuesta por hombres que no conocía y sus facciones ciertamente no eran europeas. Decían que venían desde México para proponer algo. Van Dyne reconoció de inmediato a Francis Bonnefoy, parado en el fondo de la habitación, con una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa en su atractivo rostro.</p><p>Noah y Francis se miraron durante un intenso minuto antes de que el belga se encaminara hacia el.</p><p>-Aló, mon petit Belgique- Francis le hizo una leve reverencia mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente.</p><p>-Bonjour, Francois, ¿A qué se debe tu presencia?- devolvió el saludo y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta.</p><p>-Oh, Petit Belgique. Estoy aquí para informar de cada palabra que se diga aquí a Napoleón III; el Gran Rey no puede honrarles con su presencia porque está resolviendo otros asuntos.</p><p>-Ya veo, pero ya no soy pequeño.- rodó los ojos un tanto molesto mientras escuchaba la risa mal callada del rubio.</p><p>-¿De eso estas seguro, mon amour?</p><p>-Oui, bastante; pero no estoy aquí para discutir sobre cosas banales. Solo he venido porque su Alteza Imperial y Real, la princesa Charlotte, me ha pedido que la acompañara.- dijo altivamente.</p><p>Bonnefoy notó el tono de su voz y el brillo que se formaba en los ojos de Van Dyne al mencionarla. Y desvió la mirada, un tanto preocupado por el belga.</p><p>-¿Puedo darte un consejo, Belgique?<br/>-¿Qué?</p><p>-Deshazte de ese sentimiento...su existencia es finita en comparación a la tuya. Si te permites amarla, sufrirás a través de las décadas. Ella envejecerá y tú seguirás siendo joven. No te claves una estaca en el corazón y arranca de raíz ese amor.</p><p>-¡¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que yo debo hacer!?- tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas en no gritar a los cuatro vientos e interrumpir la reunión a la que no les estaba presentando nada de atención por el momento.</p><p>-Alguna vez también me atreví a amar...y murió enfrente de mis ojos. Vi su sufrimiento cuando las llamas envolvían su cuerpo, cómo la misma gente a la que protegía, le daba la espalda y la traicionaba. Yo mismo me vi obligado a darle la espalda cuando más me necesitaba. Y sin embargo, mientras se consumía en el fuego, me miró y sonrió...su sonrisa permaneció hasta que se calcino.</p><p>-... Me niego...</p><p>-Estamos condenados a la eternidad, a ver como mueren aquellos que amamos, como se asesinan unos a otros los hombres, sentir el dolor y hambre del pueblo, presenciar guerras y participar en ellos, pelear contra otras naciones por codicia...¿No crees que eso es suficiente sufrimiento como para permitirte amar, siendo tal vez el amor, lo más peligroso que existe?</p><p>No contesto, porque existía verdad en lo que el francés decía. Había sufrido tanto a través del tiempo...pero era la primera vez que sentía ese peligroso sentimiento. Y dolía, pero le daba esperanzas aun cuando sabía que no había nada que esperar. Desvió la mirada, con un nudo en la garganta. No pudo prestar atención a la conversación por mucho que se esforzaba en captar cada detalle. Los ojos zafiro de Francis le miraban con compasión y lástima. Como odiaba despertar eso en los demás. Pero ¿y si era lo mejor mantener una enorme distancia con la princesa? La distancia lo mataría, y la cercanía lo asfixiaría lentamente: de igual manera, se veía sufriendo.</p><p>De una u otra forma se veía muerto en vida.</p><hr/><p>Días después, la princesa recibió una carta de Napoleón III. Caminó hasta el comedor rápidamente, donde estaba su esposo y Noah. La repentina entrada de Charlotte quebró el tenso ambiente. Sacudió con alegría la carta y le dijo a Maximiliano que la enviaba el Rey de Francia. El austríaco empalideció.</p><p>-Si es por el asunto de México, no quiero saber nada- y se marchó a su alcoba.</p><p>Entendía que ahora Maximiliano quisiera quedarse en Trieste. La gente de pronto le entrego su afecto. Un país de cierta forma desconocido sonaba aterrador e intrigante.</p><p>El belga frunció levemente el ceño y miró a la joven.</p><p>La sonrisa que estaba en sus labios, había desaparecido y una neblina de tristeza y sueños rotos cubría los ojos de Charlotte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Después de esto, todo se volverá más complicado lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Las angustias de un corazón maltrecho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por alguna razón, me da cringe este capítulo, supogo que es por la actitud impetuosa de Belgie, pero tiene sentido en tanto que me he inspirado en varias novelas del romanticismo. Ya exisía el capítulo desde hace 3 años y sólo quise modificarlo un poquito.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte insistió en visitar a su institutriz, la condesa de Hulst. Ella había cuidado de la princesa cuando su madre falleció y después la abandono para regresar a Francia. La joven belga le guardaba un profundo cariño, respeto y una inquebrantable confianza. Noah lo sabía de antemano y se ofreció a acompañarla, puesto que Maximiliano estaba en una reunión con la comisión de mexicanos  para aclarar ciertos puntos del proyecto muy a su pesar y para gran gozo del belga.</p><p>Tardaron casi un mes en llegar a Francia.</p><p>La condesa les recibió con gusto y ambas mujeres platicaron de diversos temas, desde frivolidades hasta asuntos más serios. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y se encontraba sentado en el comedor, revolviendo con la cuchara la sopa que tenía enfrente. Miraba el tazón, pensativo. El ruido de las puertas abrirse le provocaron que brincara de la silla, asustado. Por ellas, paso Winterhalter  “El pintor de príncipes”, acompañado de un joven que pronto el belga reconoció. Se sorprendió de ver al pequeño Ludwig convertido en un joven alto y apuesto. Saludo a las mujeres y se sentó a lado de Noah. El belga saludó al pintor como si fuera un viejo amigo que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía porque realmente habían pasado años desde que el alemán visitó Bruselas.</p><p>-Van Dyne, Gutten Tag.</p><p>-Gutten Tag, Ludwig. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que nos encontraríamos aquí!- exclamó alegremente.</p><p>-No es coincidencia. Winterhalter se enteró de que su Alteza Real, la princesa Charlotte se encontraba aquí y desea retratarla. Ahora mismo está tomando apunte sobre las facciones de su Alteza.</p><p>-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo van las cosas?</p><p>-Ah, hay veces en las que van mal, pero no puedo quejarme. Gracias por preguntar.</p><p>Sonrió mientras admiraba al alemán. Recordó cuando se dedicó a educarle sobre ciertos aspectos, y ahora Ludwig se estaba convirtiendo en una potencia…estaba orgulloso por los triunfos de la joven nación.</p><p>-No fue nada. El placer es mío.</p><p>-De todas formas…</p><p>Lo que restaba del día transcurrió rápidamente. Charlotte y Noah se retiraron de la casa de la condesa y subieron en el carruaje que los esperaba. Realmente había pasado un buen rato junto con la princesa. Suspiro y se exalto un poco cuando sintió la cabeza de la joven recargarse en su hombro. Sus sedosos cabellos caían sobre su uniforme, derramando su espléndido perfume dulce. La observó un largo rato hasta que logró grabarse en su mente y memoria la forma en que respiraba mientras dormida, como sus facciones se suavizaban y el terrible grito de su ser por besar esos labios rojizos como rosas de mayo. Se resistió; lucho contra sí mismo y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no caer en el pecado... ¿pecado? ¿Era acaso su amor el mayor de todos los pecados? ¿La irresistible belleza de Charlotte lo era, por que le arrastraba a cometerlo? Gimió dolorosamente mientras lloraba en silencio, aterrado de sí mismo y lo que podría hacer en ese preciso instante a causa del fuego que se expandía en su pecho…pero no intento alejarla nunca de su cuerpo.</p><p>Hypnos cumplió el cometido de que, tal vez, solo dormida e ignorando lo que ocurría y provocaba, podía acercarse a él sin torturarse después por sentirse infiel a su marido.</p>
<hr/><p>- België, me marcho hacia América. Hacia México, específicamente.</p><p>La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Miró a Charlotte con una expresión desesperada.</p><p>-¿Por qué? Deberías ir a casa unos meses, se te extraña bastante. ¿Y te marchas de nuevo?<br/>
-Es necesario. Es parte del proyecto que nos fue encomendado y  en él están todas mis ilusiones de demostrar que una mujer es capaz de realizar las mismas acciones que un hombre, es tiempo de que el me reconozca por mis acciones. También debo confesar, que es la única esperanza de salvar mi matrimonio…</p><p>-…Esta bien- se encogió de hombros- si es lo que deseas, no soy nadie para detenerte.</p><p>La princesa le sonrió levemente y se marchó a su habitación a preparar sus cosas. Sus pasos se escuchaban como pequeños tintineos por el pasillo hasta que dejaron de oírse en la lejanía. Se quedó parado, observando aún el rumbo tomado por Charlotte. Ausente. Su corazón estaba quebrado en tantas piezas…suspiro resignado y se marchó a su propia alcoba. Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que algo andaba mal, lo presentía. ¿Por qué ofrecer el trono de un supuesto nuevo imperio a unos miembros de la realeza inexpertos? Bueno, Charlotte estaba más que preparada; era diligente, inteligente, capaz, astuta y era una mujer que se preocupaba por los intereses de los demás…pero aún así…hizo una mueca, preocupado.</p><p>Quería que la princesa regresara a Bélgica, que dejará Lombardía, el Castillo de Miramar y su reinado que estaba más que derrumbado.</p><p>Sabía de la derrota de las tropas de Napoleón en México hace 2 años antes y que el asunto era bastante vergonzoso y complicado para el monarca, pues le había costado parte de su reputación, presupuesto y hombres del ejército. Un asunto turbio.</p><p>¿Por qué el propio emperador no fue en persona a México, si es el que tiene verdaderos intereses en esa tierra?</p><p><em>“¡¡Eso quiere decir que…!!”</em> sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados y un escalofrío subió por su médula. ¡Tenía que detener a Charlotte! Y salió corriendo a gran velocidad, azotando la puerta y esquivando a los sirvientes del castillo. Aún si debía correr una distancia considerable desde una habitación hasta la otra, aún si el aire comenzaba a faltarle y su garganta se cerraba tortuosamente, aún si sus piernas temblaban y querían ceder ante su propio peso, debía impedir que su amada princesa se marchara.</p><p>Apenas vislumbró la puerta de la habitación de Charlotte, sus fuerzas se renovaron y corrió más rápido, con desesperación. Abrió las puertas de par en par, buscando a la joven. Pero no había nadie, ni sus pertenencias que llevaría en el viaje. Hiperventilo, angustiado. Volvió a correr, buscando en cada habitación que se encontraba a la princesa.  Y pronto se estrelló con una sirvienta. El golpe le mandó al suelo, con un intenso dolor en el pecho.</p><p>-¡Lo siento mucho, joven alteza real!- contesto apenada la joven, haciendo una enorme reverencia.</p><p>- No se preocupe, señorita Hilda- le sonrió y se levantó, ofreciendo su mano a la muchacha que era la sirvienta personal de Charlotte.</p><p>Hilda la tomó tímidamente. Y miro al belga.</p><p>-Si no es mucho atrevimiento...luce descolocado, Alteza Real.<br/>
-¿Has visto a su Alteza Imperial, la princesa Charlotte?- le tomo de los hombros y le sacudió levemente.</p><p>-¡Ah! La princesa Charlotte se marchó hace media hora. Usted estaba en su habitación y su Alteza Imperial no quería interrumpirlo, por lo que solo se marchó al puerto de Trieste para embarcarse…</p><p>-¡Danke, Hilda!- y le dio un fuerte abrazo para después salir corriendo.</p><p>Se dirigió sin detenerse de nuevo al establo. Tomo su caballo y subió en el sin ensillarlo. Aún tenía tiempo de alcanzarle y avisar que todo era una trampa. ¡Una terrible y cruel trampa, formulada por aquel a quien Charlotte admiraba! Y apeo con el talón levemente a su caballo para que se echara a correr raudo a través del patio del castillo. Todos los sirvientes, oficiales y personas con cargos importantes dentro del lugar, le observaban confundidos y otros de manera cansada y desaprobando su comportamiento que calificaban de impertinente.</p><p>El viento aullaba en sus oídos y golpeaban su rostro. Tenía la certeza de que tal vez, cuando bajara del lomo de Éloin, su rostro estaría lleno de cortaduras y moretones. Por más que quisiera desde el castillo de Miramar hasta el puerto de Trieste de una sola vez llegar, su caballo terminaría agotado. Pronto la desesperación devoró su esperanza y contuvo las ganas de llorar, pero debía avisarle.  La distancia se acortaba rápidamente y Éloin respiraba agitadamente; bajó un poco de velocidad para poder tomar aire. Se jaloneo las mangas del uniforme con exasperación, pero no podía hacer nada…Éloin también sentía y no quería lastimarlo.</p><p>Pasados lo minutos, vio la ciudad costera que estaba a las orillas del mar Adriático y se sintió un tanto aliviado, pero no podía relajarse aún. Cruzó la entrada de la ciudad sin mayor problema y su fiel caballo se desplazó entre carretas y carruajes, esquivando a los paseantes que atravesaban las calles. El puerto aún estaba a varios minutos. Éloin se detuvo de pronto y por la velocidad a la que iba, Noah salió disparado varios metros de su lomo hacia al frente. La sensación de elevarse fue embriagante y liberadora hasta que empezó a descender; se formó un extraño vació en su vientre, como si el aire lo presionara hacia el suelo y vio la tierra precipitarse con una rapidez abrumadora. Y se escuchó un extraño y bizarro crujido cuando aterrizo. La adrenalina le hizo levantarse, algo mareado pero sin dolor y miro como Éloin huía asustado hacía el puerto y sin él cabalgándole. Gruño y lanzó improperios mientras corría con la fuerza que aún le quedaba detrás de su caballo. Frente a sus ojos se hizo presente la embarcación que iría a México y vio a las tropas francesas subir en ella y revisarlo todo. Vio a Maximiliano en la proa del barco, mirando el mar y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, se alegró de que estuviera ahí…Charlotte apareció admirando todo desde la vista que tenía arriba de la embarcación; lo veía todo y a todas las personas que los despedían afectuosamente menos a él. La visión de la joven, le llevaron a recorrer los metros que faltaban en unos cuantos segundos. Unos cuantos segundos en los que el barco empezó a moverse.</p><p>Gritó con todas sus fuerzas que detuvieran aquella nave. Gritó a Charlotte que le mirara, que bajara de ahí y corrió a lo largo del muelle, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente sin lograr llamar la atención de la expedición. Si era necesario, nadaría y atravesaría el mar entero solo para llegar a ella. Cuando se disponía a arrojarse al mar apenas llegara a la orilla del muelle, sus piernas fallaron y colapso de rodillas. Intento levantarse, pero no respondían. Miró como se alejaba cada vez más y más el barco hacia el horizonte  y siguió gritando cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que se quebró su voz. Tosió sangre, adolorido.</p><p>Solo pudo mirar cómo se desdibujaba la figura del barco, rodeado de espuma blanca, en el horizonte anaranjado del atardecer. La impotencia le lleno el corazón como una horrible ponzoña y se jaloneo el cabello, culpándose por su debilidad e incapacidad de salvarla.</p>
<hr/><p>Más tarde se encontraba con el médico de la corte del Castillo de Miramar, quien estaba entablillándole el brazo derecho que se rompió al caer del caballo. Le había curado los raspones de su caída. Tenía prohibido decir una sola palabra si quería recuperar la voz lo antes posible.</p><p>Después de las curaciones, le enviaron directo a casa. Pasaron varios días, que se convirtieron en semanas. Y las semanas en un mes, al que casi se le sumaba otro. Su corazón estaba consumido por el ansia de saber cómo estaba Charlotte.</p>
<hr/><p>De regreso a Bélgica, se percató de que su brazo se había curado. Como nación, su cuerpo podía curar ciertas heridas que no fueran causadas por algún problema que tuviera su pueblo. Se quitó el vendaje y estiro el brazo. El médico real se presentó para examinar las heridas que se habían curado hace unas semanas atrás.</p><p>Leopoldo II entró a su habitación, evidentemente enfadado; ordeno al médico salir del cuarto. Van Dyne desvió la mirada, esperando el regaño.</p><p>-¿Sabes la estupidez que acabas de hacer, België?</p><p>No respondió porque no quería. Miró sin inmutarse al  futuro rey, en tono desafiante. Los rasgos del hombre se endurecieron al ver los ojos esmeraldas de la nación.</p><p>-¿Y si te hubieras golpeado en la cabeza? Actualmente, creo que debes estar mal de la misma por habernos asustado a todos.</p><p>Resopló, fastidiado, no quería hablar, no encontraba las fuerzas ni las ganas para confrontar a nadie, mucho menos para darles respuestas. Aunque sus heridas ya estuvieran cerradas y su afonía desvanecida, se negó siquiera a dirigirles palabras a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Sentía las miradas de lástima que le daban cuando caminaba cerca de ellos. Tomó una pluma que se encontraba en su escritorio y con algo de dificultad escribió<em>: “Nadie les pidió que se preocuparan por mí”.</em></p><p>-¡Escucha, België! Eres la tierra y patria donde viven miles de personas. Es más que obvio que nos preocupas. Todo lo que concierne acerca de y sobre ti, les concierne a los belgas, así que déjate de estupideces y explica porque hiciste esa tontería.</p><p>
  <em>“Charlotte…es una trampa. Impide que tu hermana se quede demasiado tiempo en Mexique, por favor”</em>
</p><p>-Ella ya es lo suficientemente capaz para tomar sus propias decisiones y no voy a interferir en el camino que ella elija.</p><p>
  <em>“¡Es tu hermana! ¡Tienes que ayudarla!”</em>
</p><p>-Cuando ella y solo ella sea quien me pida ayuda, la ayudaré incondicionalmente.</p><p>
  <em>“¡Está en peligro! ¡Tienes que creerme!”</em>
</p><p>Pero Leopoldo cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza en signo de negación; Noah le miró, herido. Desvió la mirada, derrotado. No podía convencer a Leopoldo de lo contrario</p><p><em>“Entonces, quiero ir a Mexique, para asegurarme de que todo esté bien…Charlotte es una princesa belga. Y lo que concierne sobre y acerca de los belgas, le concierne a</em> <em>België también.”</em></p><p>Leopoldo II suspiró, exasperado. België era demasiado terco. Se presionó las sienes y se cruzó de brazos. El rubio esperaba la respuesta, esperanzado.</p><p>-…Esta bien, pero ahora mismo hay asuntos aquí que debes resolver antes. – se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la nación-Tu gente debe ser siempre tu prioridad en este momento.</p><p>Y asintió.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Dónde está Éloin? ¿Está bien?”</em>
</p><p>-Tu caballo está en el establo, no tiene ningún rasguño que no haya sido curado ya desde que regreso. Ve a la sala de estar principal. Österreich te espera.</p><p>Sin más que decir, el heredero del trono de los belgas salió de la habitación. Van Dyne no quería abandonar la seguridad que le brindaba su habitación, pero no podía dejar a Roderich esperando. Resistió las ganas de preferir maldiciones y salió hacia la sala. Iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, pero la música que expulsaban las teclas del piano, le embelesaron. Se quedó parado ahí, solo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta. Roderich no despegó la vista de las partituras, pero tenía el ceño fruncido; y como le hubiera deseado haberse golpeado en la cabeza para estar en cama todo el día. Los hábiles dedos del castaño golpearon las teclas con enojo, provocando que el belga saltara unos centímetros de donde estaba.</p><p>-¡¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Van Dyne!?</p><p>Noah miró al suelo, sin atreverse a ver a Roderich. Se sentía demasiado harto y cansado como para intentar replicar todo aquello que el austríaco le decía.</p><p>-¡Contesta, België!</p><p>Se tocó la garganta levemente y negó con la cabeza. Roderich suspiró, estaba al límite de su paciencia. Le tomo del brazo y lo sacudió con un poco de violencia. El belga hizo una expresión de molestia.</p><p>-¡¿No lo entiendes!? ¡Déjala ir! ¡Estás perdiendo la razón por una ilusión efímera! ¡Eres inmortal y ella no lo es! Tomo su propia decisión y no debes interferir con lo que ha hecho. Así deben suceder las cosas…</p><p>¿Así deben? ¿Realmente deben suceder porque ya están preestablecidas? Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía del solo pensar que tenía que dejar que muriera. Y no resistió. Tomo aire y comenzó a gritarle a Eldestein con una voz que no parecía ser la suya, que parecía un tanto oxidada por no haberla usado en tanto tiempo.</p><p>-¿¡Es que acaso no puedes entender que no quiero esta inmortalidad!? ¡No quiero seguir viendo morir lentamente a aquellos que amo! ¡Quiero morir…con ellos! No quiero seguir solo recordando. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? ¡No lo aceptaré! ¡Voy a salvarla!</p><p>El sonido de la carne chocando contra carne resonó en la habitación. Noah miró al austriaco, sorprendido. Tocó su mejilla, que tomaba un color rojizo por el golpe que le dio. Los ojos amatistas de Roderich le miraron con una dureza sobrenatural, tan fríamente que hubiera matado a cualquiera que viera esos ojos brillando de furia. Y el belga bajo la mirada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.</p><p>-- ¡Sé que lo deseas! No eres el único que desea la muerte. Sé bastante bien lo que es ver morir a todos y no poder seguirles…sé cómo se siente ver a quien más amas morir. La impotencia por no haber hecho lo suficiente por ayudarle y esperar su regreso con anhelo en el corazón. Y de pronto...solo te enteras de que has perdido el mundo entero y jamás vas a volver a ver ese rostro tan conocido, eso te destruye por dentro lentamente todos los días...</p><p>El austriaco le abrazo de pronto. Se congeló al sentir el contacto cálido y necesario en ese momento. Se atraganto y le abrazó lentamente mientras se ahogaba con sus lágrimas; sintió como bajaban por sus mejillas y caían en los ropajes finos del castaño. Todo el dolor que había guardado estaba brotando. Roderich le abrazó con más fuerte, con un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>-Sé cómo te sientes. Por ello debes evitar esa clase de sentimientos; tu corazón estará calmado y podrás pensar en el bienestar de tu gente: ellos deben ser el amor de tu eternidad...es lo mejor para ti, y aun así, el amor que llegamos a desarrollar por alguien especial es maravillosamente doloroso, ¿No, België?</p><p>-Si...-susurro con dificultad- pero no por amarla, dejo de pensar en los demás...no quiero vivir sin esto que me lastima y me da esperanzas de seguir adelante. Me mata y me da vida.</p><p>Eldestein suspiró con tristeza. La realidad era demasiado cruda y cruel para tener sentimientos. Ser fuerte e indiferente era lo que debía aparentar para no desmoronarse.</p><p>-¿Aún la extrañas, Roderich?</p><p>-...Todos los días, a toda hora.</p>
<hr/><p>A Noah le hacían cada vez más feliz las visitas de Roderich. No entendía cómo es que el castaño podía terminar los asuntos que concernían a su imperio, estar con Elizabetha (quien, por alguna razón, no quería visitarle), arreglar visitas para establecer relaciones políticas, entre otras cosas y aparte hacerse espacio para verle.</p><p>Tampoco entendía cómo es que su presencia borraba de su mente las preocupaciones y a Charlotte. Y como calentaba su pecho de esa forma.</p><p>Hablaban de casi cualquier tema. A Roderich le encantaba hablar sobre música y arte. El rubio escuchaba con entusiasmo cada cosa que el otro decía.  No comprendía como es que paso de sentir incomodidad con la presencia de la otra nación, a sentir una necesidad de hablarle.</p><p>Hasta que un día, se levantó de la cama, aun sin despertarse del todo y pensó que el afecto que sentía por Eldestein era amor. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y de pronto abrió los ojos, asustado. Esa era la respuesta que tanto temía. No debía sentir eso por alguien que le uso y le abandono, pero no podía negar los sentimientos que ataban nudos en su garganta. </p><p>¿Acaso era posible eso? ¿O quizás ese supuesto amor por Roderich era solo un apego excesivo dadas las circunstancias que habían vivido juntos?</p><p>Su corazón estaba dividido en dos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1)Bueno, Napoleón III anhelaba tener como colonia a México, para contrarrestar la influencia de E.E.U.U, so, los envió como una especie de "probar" el terreno y ver si era viable, pero después los abandonaría a su suerte cuando Francia entró en guerra contra Prusia y vio que no tenía los recursos para sostener una campaña militar en dos continentes y sostener además un imperio.<br/>2) Roderich aún extraña a María Antonieta, es un headcanon que tengo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Melancolía</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sus kudos son bien apreciados &lt;3<br/>Si les ha gustado, por favor, dejen sus kudos, o comenten :3</p><p>Muchas gracias ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba la conferencia acerca de Delacroix. Era interesante, pero más lo era el hombre que la impartía: Charles Baudelaire. Estaba en Bruselas para dar conferencias sobre arte; había poca gente interesada y solo habían unas cuantas personas. Era la primera vez que lo veía y no lucía como pensaba: se veía demacrado y más grande de lo que tal vez era. Sus ojos se encontraron varias veces y a pesar de que parecía que su atención estaba dirigida al belga, Van Dyne concluyó que se debía a que miraba al reducido público del auditorio. Era el francés la perfecta síntesis del Romanticismo y el inicio de la Decadencia. Cuando terminó la conferencia, se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió, los demás le miraron extrañados o con indiferencia. Baudelaire le miró con curiosidad. Se sintió acalorado por las miradas y tomó asiento, apenado. Las personas abandonaron el auditorio con prisa y el salió cuando ya no había nadie; la noche era fría y se abrazó levemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Eres un joven extraño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Volteó a su derecha y miró al escritor. Parpadeo confundido momentáneamente por su presencia. Baudelaire le sonrió burlonamente, divertido; el belga desvió la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Usted cree? Supongo entonces que debe haber cierta verdad en ello.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-¿Importa lo que yo crea? Miserable, no tomes las palabras que te escupe la gente como si fuera la verdad que tú crees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frunció el ceño, sin dirigirle la mirada, molesto porque era cierto lo que aquel hombre le decía. No sabía en que creer ya, estaba confundido, todo pasaba como bruma ante sus ojos, bruma que desaparece con los rayos del alba. Bruma efímera, fantasmal, irreal. Suspiró. Baudelaire le palmeo la espalda y le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Le miró a los ojos, sintiéndose fuera de sí pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo ser él. El escritor sonrió de lado, de forma sombría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Ah! Interesante, esa mirada…ojos de esmeralda, ojos de gato, una mirada tan fría y sutil, una mirada llena de dolor y belleza.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-¿Monsieur?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le tomo de la barbilla con fuerza, mirándole a los ojos. Noah se quedó perplejo. Los dedos esqueléticos del francés le soltaron con brusquedad. El belga sacudió la cabeza, confundido, incómodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Debo decir que fue interesante su perspectiva sobre el propio Delacroix y su obra.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Mi amigo, tus palabras amables son dardos que hieren mi pecho. Tu entusiasmo demostrado en la conferencia lo ha dicho todo, joven extraño. Tienes la misma mirada que Francois: una mirada adolorida, que ha visto tantos horrores y bellezas en este mundo. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-¡Oh, Francois…! Es porque soy lo mismo que él. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Entiendo, mi joven amigo de mirada felina, tu presencia misteriosa ha hecho mi noche. Pero la noche no es joven ni es eterna, las tinieblas que la envuelven tal vez lo sea. Has inspirado en mi alma nuevos versos que debo vomitar sobre el papel. Espero volver a verte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baudelaire tomo su mano y la apretó. Noah entonces le miró fijamente a los ojos y conoció por primera vez la oscuridad que velaba la tristeza. Se perdió en esos enigmáticos ojos. El hombre rio de buena gana ante la estupidez que se reflejaba en el rostro del belga. Soltó su mano y se alejó. Siguió la figura y el caminar de Baudelaire a lo largo de la calle hasta que parecía difuminarse con el horizonte nocturno. Entonces el escritor volteo y le sonrió de nuevo de forma burlona para desaparecer en la noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. El misterioso y extraño encuentro con Baudelaire sembró en su alma miedo, admiración. Camino por la calle, entre la bruma de sus pensamientos. Tan fuera de sí y tan dentro de sí. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Era un sueño? Llegó al palacio y caminó hasta su habitación. La gelidez del picaporte le avisaba que no era así. La penumbra del cuarto le decía que estaba en vigilia, la luz plateada lunar colándose en su ventana le decía que había sido su imaginación. Pero las marcas de aquellos dedos en su barbilla le gritaban que había ocurrido. Se recostó en su cama sin preocuparse por cambiarse de ropas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo se había roto, algo había encontrado. ¿Qué era? ¡Cómo deseaba tener en sus brazos a Charlotte para que curara su alma! Tal vez deseaba la risa aterciopelada de Elizabetha resonando en sus oídos mientras le tomaba la mano. ¿O quería estar en los brazos de Roderich mientras este paseaba sus dedos por su espalda? Se cubrió los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentía que enloquecía.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Pasadas las semanas en el mar, pronto deseo estar en tierra firme. Claro que le gustaba mirar las olas y el cielo estrellado en la noche; estaba acostumbrado al mar y le agradaba la sensación de la brisa salda sobre su rostro, así como el brillo de la luna sobre el oleaje  como si fuera un sendero que seguir;  pero no podía dejar de tener la sensación de que estaba a la deriva, perdido. Esa sensación enferma de que no saber lo que quería y estar sumergido en las profundidades sin poder ver el final nunca. La preocupación que crecía cada día más y más, la ansiedad y varias semanas de no dormir ni comer bien, estaban destrozándolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paseaba de un lado a otro del barco, desesperado. Se aferró al borde de madera cuando sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago y el asfixiante ácido recorrer su garganta y corrió en dirección a su camarote, empujando a los soldados y a cualquiera que se interponía en su camino. Y antes de poder llegar, vomitó lo poco que había desayunado junto con los jugos gástricos. Todos se apartaron de golpe y le miraron, preocupados. Van Dyne desvió la mirada al suelo, sonrojado por la vergüenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ah…yo limpiaré…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Señor, usted debería estar descansando. Alguien más limpiara esto- dijo uno de los hombres mientras le tomaba suavemente de los hombros y le obligaba a ir a su camarote.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-No se preocupe, me encuentro bien…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-Perdone por contradecirle, pero usted no luce bien. Por favor, descanse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de su deseo, entró a su camarote y se acostó, fastidiado y sintiéndose enfermo. Su ciclo de sueño se había alterado y dormía largas horas desde la mañana hasta la tarde, se despertaba agotado y cuando deseaba sumergirse en su inconsciencia durante la noche, no lo lograba. En su mente algo no marchaba de la forma en que quería que marcharan las cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo no encajaba, pero no sabía que era y eso le enojaba de sobremanera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando vislumbró tierra firme después de estar tanto tiempo en el inmenso mar, se alivió enormemente. Su corazón se sobresaltó de una alegría inmensa... ¡Por fin vería a Charlotte después de tantos meses que se convirtieron en algunos años! Y de pronto, sintió a la tristeza nublar su alegría…tendría que decirle a la princesa que su padre había muerto mientras ella estaba en México. Suspiró cansadamente y desvió la mirada hacia el mar.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Miró asombrado los paisajes que aparecían frente a sus ojos.  Flora y fauna que nunca antes había contemplado. Caminó casi a trompicones por las escaleras que le llevaban hacia el enorme castillo de Chapultepec y no podía dejar de admirar todo y llenarse de asombro. Era un mundo nuevo que estaba enfrente a él y le decía en suaves susurros etéreos que buscara los secretos que escondía. Llegó a la entrada del castillo, ansioso, junto con la comisión que le acompañaba. Les dejaron pasar y  le guiaron solamente a él hasta el estudio del Emperador mientras los demás eran atendidos por los sirvientes;  Maximiliano estaba escribiendo y revisando papel tras papel, que se amontonaban uno tras otro en una torre. Evitó refunfuñar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maximiliano dejo a un lado lo que hacía y miró a su invitado</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ah, Belgie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ferdinand. Es un gusto verte de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-El placer es mío. Me alegra que hayas llegado a salvo a este hermoso país.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Realmente es bello. Graciss por preocuparse por mí… ¿Podría ver a Charlotte? Hay algo importante que debo decirle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Vendrá en cualquier momento, mientras tanto, siéntete en casa.- Y el austriaco le sonrío sinceramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah sonrío levemente, intentando no deformar esa leve sonrisa en una mueca de incomodidad. Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación durante unos eternos minutos. Maximiliano siguió escribiendo en el papel y el belga se sentó en una silla, aburrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero ¿qué escribe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Oh, tengo algunas propuestas de ley que permitan a todos los hombres ser libres y tengan educación para ellos y sus hijos de forma gratuita. Creo que debería ser un derecho universal, algo necesario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah miró sorprendido al joven emperador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Creo firmemente en que todos los hombres tienen un derecho incondicional de ser libres. Eso también implica que pueden creer en lo que deseen creer y opinar lo que piensan respecto a algo. Por otra parte, Charlotte desea abrir hospitales y escuelas, justo ahora está planificando como serán estos edificios con un arquitecto. ¡Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!- rio de buena gana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La forma en que veía al emperador cambio. Todo el resentimiento, el fastidio y la sensación de molestia que se había acumulado en su ser, desapareció. Y se dio cuenta que había sido un gran estúpido egoísta durante tanto tiempo; había sido injusto con el hombre con el que estaba hablando. La vergüenza y la culpa le remordían la consciencia. ¿Por qué quería separar a Charlotte de este hombre? ¿Acaso fue porque no podía aceptar que él nunca ocuparía un lugar importante en la vida de la emperatriz? ¿Por qué simplemente no hacerse a un lado y cuidar la felicidad de la persona que más amaba con quien esta amaba realmente? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entendió  en ese momento todas las palabras y reproches de Roderich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Maximilien, yo…no creo que puedas disculparme jamás por mi mal comportamiento hacia tu persona. No tengo ninguna excusa para lo que te he hecho y-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No hay nada que perdonar, Belgie. Entiendo perfectamente que solo deseabas el bienestar de Charlotte, y no hay nada más noble que proteger a quienes adoras. Así que ya no te aflijas por algo que sucedió tiempo atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Realmente no merezco tus elogios, pero gracias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El eco de las zapatillas de la emperatriz resonó por el pasillo, advirtiendo su pronta presencia. Noah se levantó y esperó a que ella cruzará esa puerta. La visión le robó el aliento: seguía siendo hermosa, demasiado hermosa; su rostro seguía siendo serio y su mirada melancólica. Tal vez lucía más melancólica que antes. Había algo en sus bellos ojos que le inquietaron de sobremanera, pero sacudió la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¡Belgie! ¡Qué sorpresa es tu presencia aquí! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi hermano y mi padre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Me encuentro bien y me alegra que mi presencia sea de su agrado. Su hermano está perfectamente bien y…su padre…el…ha muerto. Leopoldo II ha sido nombrado el nuevo rey de los belgas. Realmente lo lamento, Marie…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de la emperatriz al ver al rubio se borró. Su rostro se volvió más serio, sombrío y empalideció. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver los ojos de la mujer que adoraba llenos de una enorme e indescriptible tristeza. Le rompía el corazón cada lágrima que humedecía sus suaves mejillas. Charlotte se cubrió su bello rostro y corrió de la habitación. Noah abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta y cuando se dispuso a ir tras la emperatriz, Maximiliano colocó su mano sobre su hombro y le negó suavemente con la cabeza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pero…ella…</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>-A veces, estar solo te ayuda a asimilar las cosas y desahogar tus penas. Marie necesita su espacio para poder dejar salir de su corazón el pesar que ahora siente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odio no ser la persona que le diera su hombro para llorar, pero tal vez el emperador tenía razón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y odiaba que en ese preciso momento tuviera la razón.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. De un funeral y pólvora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah, al fin tuve la energía para postear el capítulo. Probablemente sólo falten 4 capítulos más para que termine el fic. Disculpen la tardanza :c Pero al menos en este capítulo tenemos la aparición estelar de México.<br/>Algunas cosas están basadas en las cartas de la condesa Kolonitz y en el libro "Los belgas de Carlota".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La visita de la comitiva belga para anunciar el advenimiento de Leopoldo II como rey, había concluido. Se preparaban todos para partir hacia Veracruz; si bien, Van Dyne estaba consciente de sus responsabilidades para con el pueblo belga, realmente su corazón no quería marcharse de esa bella tierra. En ella, se encontraba la Emperatriz, a la mujer que añoraba y amaba, a aquella divina señora de su alma. Suspiró, sabiendo que aquello era más que imposible.</p><p>Al menos quería verla antes de partir de regreso a Europa. Tal vez, esa fuera la última vez que la vería en persona…tal vez sólo sabría de ella a través de cartas perfumadas. Y él quería…no, deseaba sentir su tersa piel bajo sus dedos, oler sus sedosos cabellos y guardar esa esencia en su ser, oír su dulce voz para clavarla en su mente y estar en sus cálidos brazos.</p><p>El Emperador salió a despedirles y desearles un buen viaje; no había ni un rastro de Charlotte y eso le hizo inmensamente triste. Espero hasta el último minuto a que apareciera y cuando tuvo que marcharse, el corazón se le rompía a pedazos; aun así, miró hacia atrás, esperando verla. Y siguió mirando hacia atrás a pesar de que el castillo estaba a la distancia y casi no se distinguía ya. Se sintió de pronto vacío y cerró los ojos para evocar la imagen de la princesa.</p><p>Gruño fastidiado…sería un largo camino hasta el puerto, y tendrían que quedarse en algún pueblito cercano a recuperar fuerzas. Acaricio la larga crin blanca de Eloin, intentando darle ánimo a su amigo.</p><p>Pasadas las horas arribaron a un pequeño pueblo. Los legionarios se sorprendieron de hallar un lugar que les recordaba a las calles de Bélgica. La nostalgia los embargó a todos y el rubio notó en los rostros de los hombres el deseo de volver a casa, a la tierra amada. Y en sus ojos, una tristeza que nublaba la breve alegría. Aquello le provocó una honda sensación de pesadumbre y se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada, centrándose en sus propios asuntos mientras los soldados voluntarios hacían remembranza sobre aquello que extrañaban más. El sólo se sentó, callado, dejándose arrullar por las voces de su alrededor.</p><p>Después de recobrar fuerzas, se dispusieron a continuar su camino. A Noah le dolían las piernas terriblemente y no soportaba la espalda, pero sabía que no era el único que sentía adolorido. Marchar no era fácil a través de un territorio que era deplorable y maravilloso a la vez. Realmente se sentía un poco incómodo; un mal presentimiento le recorría la médula a través escalofríos. Eloin relinchó asustado y le provocó sobresalto el ruido de un disparo. La confusión no se hizo esperar y todo sucedió tan rápido. De pronto, había balas silbando por todas partes y gritos; la pólvora irritaba los sentidos y respingo con desagrado. Los cascos de algunos caballos resonaron junto con un sonido sordo de pasos apresurados; tan pronto los escucho, ya estaban sobre de ellos. Sintió una mano asir su muñeca y tirar de ella con fuerza, haciendo que cayera del caballo estrepitosamente. El barón d’Huart le colocó detrás de él, disparando, intentando protegerle; era un caos total lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos y no podía creerlo aun así. Sólo el grito de sorpresa y agonía que profería el barón le sacó de sí mismo. Sus brazos instintivamente envolvieron la figura del hombre, sosteniéndolo en un abrazo desesperado. La sangre manchó sus manos y estaba estupefacto. Le sostuvo aprehensivamente e intento cargarlo, llevarlo a salvo; d’Huart le apretó la mano y sólo expiró. Y se sintió impotente. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, colocando suavemente en la tierra el cadáver del noble. La emboscada era contenida por la legión. Tomó el arma del barón y apuntó a un hombre, decidido; y antes de poder jalar el gatillo, escuchó un disparo cercano. Soltó el arma y cayó de rodillas, el dolor escociendo su vientre. Presiono la herida y el cañón de una pistola apareció frente a él. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. A pesar del dolor, el horror y la ira, la imagen de esa mujer frente a él lo ocupo todo repentinamente. No era muy alta y su tez era morena, característica propia de su gente; su cabello azabache estaba recogido y sus ojos oscuros penetraban en su alma. Sólo el arma apuntándole y sus dedos manchados por la pólvora, evitaban que pudiera sentirse aliviado. Ella reconoció en él una existencia igual que la suya y frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Déjame decirte algo... ¡Tú ni nadie tiene derecho alguno a invadir y saquear mi tierra!<br/>
-…Frau, e- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el culatazo que le propinó la joven, rompiéndole la nariz.<br/>
-¡Cállate y guárdate tus mentiras! Sólo estás vivo porque eres lo mismo que yo; aún si te disparara en la cabeza no morirías.</p><p>Abrió la boca en un intento de hablar, pero la muchacha le interrumpió.</p><p>-¡Nadie te permitió hablar! ¡Ve y dile a ese cabrón de Napoleón que nunca podrá tener esta tierra! ¡Y será mejor que hagas que esos usurpadores de poder se vayan de aquí! ¿¡Entendiste, güero!?<br/>
-¡¿Y es necesario que asesines a estos hombres!?- le miró indignado.</p><p>Frunció ferozmente su ceño y su rostro moreno se llenó de una ira increíble. Quitó el seguro del arma, en un intento de asustar a Van Dyne.</p><p>-¡¿Es necesario acaso que tus generales y los de Francia sean tan crueles con mi gente!? ¡¿Eres ingenuo o estúpido!?- se quedó pensativo ante tal pregunta, como si le hubieran arrojado encima agua fría o carbón ardiente. -¡Ustedes se lo buscaron, idiota, así que la culpa es toda tuya y del gabacho! ¡Vete por donde viniste y no regreses!<br/>
<br/>
Olvidando el dolor del disparo, poseído por un arrebato momentáneo de ira, se levantó de golpe y se fue encima de la mujer, intentando arrebatarle el arma. Forcejearon, gruñeron y soltaron maldiciones, rodando por el suelo. Logró arrebatarle de las manos la pistola y le apuntó. México le miró sin miedo, sus ojos estaban llenos de una fuerte determinación y el reconocía aquella mirada, la de los que creían que su causa era justa. Arrojó el arma lo más lejos que pudo y le miró intensamente a los ojos antes de levantarse y darse la media vuelta. Craso error cometió al darle la espalda, pues pronto cayó de bruces al suelo cuando la mexicana le disparo con el arma olvidada del barón. Se maldijo internamente.</p><p>La morena escuchó lo que uno de sus hombres decía y ella asintió. Y él conoció su nombre. La emboscada empezó a retirarse una vez desvalijaron a la comitiva.</p><p>-Que esta sea la única y última advertencia. Ya sabes las consecuencias- y subió a su caballo negro como la noche, tomando las riendas para lanzarse a la fuga.</p><p>Y apeó al caballo, que trotó junto a los caballos de los generales liberales y la demás gente que iba a pie. El belga alzó la cabeza y la miró desaparecer tan pronto como llego. Y tomo a pecho la amenaza. Tenía que avisar a Leopoldo II. El posiblemente podría convencer a su hermana de abandonar la empresa del sueño mexicano.</p>
<hr/><p>Cuando despertó, Charlotte estaba mirando a través de la ventana el paisaje. Intentó levantarse pero su vientre y espalda se lo impidieron, lanzó un quejido. La princesa volteó a verle aliviada y corrió a su lado, tomándole las manos y apretándolas.</p><p>-¡België! ¡Por fin despiertas!<br/>
-¿C-Charlotte? ¿Qué…?<br/>
- Llegó hasta los oídos del emperador la noticia del asalto y se dirigió hasta el lugar de los hechos. Ordenó traer a la capital el cuerpo del barón d’Huart para darle solemnes funerales… No hace mucho fue la ceremonia.<br/>
-…Ya veo- tragó duro, la culpa carcomiéndole la consciencia- ¿Y los demás soldados están bien?<br/>
-Sí, los heridos ya fueron tratados y curados. Partirás con la legión en cuanto el médico indique tu mejoría.<br/>
- Mercie, Marie. ¿Cómo estás tú?<br/>
-¿Cómo debería estar?<br/>
-…Deberías sonreír más. Eres hermosa, pero cuando sonríes, el mundo parece iluminarse. Aunque todo a su debido tiempo; tú también necesitas recuperarte de lo de tu padre y esto.</p><p>La princesa desvió la mirada llena de tristeza y pesar. Noah la miró y rio suavemente.</p><p>-¿Qué te causa gracia?<br/>
-Pensé en lo mucho que has crecido, Charlotte. Ya no eres pequeña y no puedo sostenerte más en mis brazos para cuidarte.<br/>
-Recuerdo eso aún.<br/>
-Ahora ya eres una mujer fuerte e independiente, gentil y dulce. Eres tú, ahora, quien cuida de mí.<br/>
-Naturalmente, eres Belgique. Representas el lugar donde nací y me crie, a todo el pueblo con el que tengo un compromiso.<br/>
-¿Sólo eso?-Sentía que le apuñalaban en el pecho.<br/>
-…Eres mi mejor amigo…- y le apretó la mano para confortarle.</p><p>Y esta vez fue Van Dyne quien desvió la mirada. Siempre era relegado a un segundo plano por ella. Y dolía cada vez más. Sonrió levemente.</p><p>-…Recuerdo las cartas de la condesa Kolonitz. En especial, la de tu primer cumpleaños aquí.<br/>
-¡Fue uno de los pocos cumpleaños buenos que he tenido!<br/>
-Debiste haberte visto hermosa, ataviada con ese vestido níveo y de joyas relucientes, con el cabello recogido en un intrincado peinado y luciendo una dorada corona. Y sonriendo como cuando eras una niña, Amelie…<br/>
-Es mejor que vuelva junto a mi esposo, België. Me alegra que estés bien. Vendré a visitarte hasta que te recuperes. Lo prometo.</p><p>El belga no le soltó la mano, quería retenerla el mayor tiempo posible. Sentía un miedo irracional por ella, pero termino por soltarla contra su deseo y ella se marchó. Pero no escuchó el tintineo de las zapatillas de la Emperatriz alejarse, sino que se detuvo el suave sonido apenas salió por la puerta. Y escucho voces; se levantó a trompicones, maldiciendo su cuerpo.</p><p>-¿No deberías decirle que avise a tu hermano acerca de lo incompetente que son las tropas belgas?<br/>
-Lo haré apenas se recupere, no te preocupes amado mío.<br/>
-Sé que lo harás, confío en ti…mandar a niños imberbes sin experiencia en la guerra, solo para que mueran como moscas…es cruel…</p><p>Suspiró largamente mientras veía el techo. La vergüenza le llenaba el ser en ese momento. Leopoldo le reprocharía por ello, no importaba lo que dijera sobre el peligro en que se encontraba su hermana. Siempre tuvo la sensación de que el nuevo rey no se preocupaba más que por el mismo.</p><p>No quería recuperarse de sus heridas porque no era capaz de ir y mirar a nadie a los ojos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Entre sombras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya casi termina este infierno literario, lo prometo(?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de algunos meses en el mar, arribó al fin en el puerto de Brujas. Subió al lomo de su nuevo corcel y se dirigió hacia Bruselas. Eloin había caído en las manos de los liberales el día del atraco, y lo extrañaba enormemente. Había tantas cosas que habían cambiado tanto en México como en Bélgica en los meses en que estaba navegando. Y tantas otras que cambiaron dentro de sí mismo. Ya no se reconocía. Cabalgó hasta entrado el atardecer. </p><p>Fue recibido con los brazos abiertos en el palacio, Leopoldo le miro con ira retenida en sus facciones, el rey bufó con fastidio y le dio la espalda apenas le vio cruzar el umbral. Roderich no estaba ahí, pero le sorprendió la presencia de Elizabetha. Se miraron durante varios minutos y corrieron a abrazarse. Lloraron y rieron, y les dolían las entrañas. Un fervoroso beso nació entre ambos. Noah tomó su mano y caminaron hacia su habitación.  </p><p>-¿Por qué no has venido antes?- le reprochó con dulzura.<br/>-Tenía mis propios asuntos, mis propios demonios. ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?<br/>-Más de lo que imaginas.- acarició la tersa piel de la mujer, besando las cicatrices que encontraba en su camino.</p><p>¡Cómo la había extrañado! Cómo su corazón aún recordaba cuando la conoció en aquel teatro, entre multitudes y adornos de oro. Aún gritaba su nombre, aún podía recordar el olor de su perfume de rosas.  </p><p>Aún sentía amor por ella. Elizabetha rio suavemente mientras sus manos desabotonaban su uniforme, sus ojos miraron las cicatrices de su cuerpo y las beso una por una. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios rosados mientras impedía que las manos del joven intentaban tocar su cabello castaño.  </p><p>-Jugarás en mi juego, sólo tendrás lo que yo desee darte.- y sonrió- no necesitas decir nada. Tus ojos lo han dicho: voy a tomar todo lo que es tuyo sin darte nada.- Noah gimió mientras sus manos eran atadas con uno de los lazos que la húngara traía en su peinado. </p><p>-Quiero agonizar- sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso en su frente aperlada. </p><p>Elizabetha le miró con dulzura. Aquella dulzura que siempre terminaba por fulminarlo, asesinarlo suavemente, destrozarlo hasta desaparecer entre las manos de aquella mujer. Porque era el tiempo de Elizabetha, y en su reino sólo podía existir ella. </p><hr/><p>Las noticias sobre la urgente visita de Charlotte no pudieron ser ocultadas por mucho tiempo. Había rumores en la corte, en las plazas e iglesias. Leopoldo sabía que en poco llegarían a los oídos de Bélgica, y conocía la inmensa terquedad de la nación. Suspiró, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su propia hermana. Ella selló su destino al ir a aquella tierra del otro lado del Atlántico; quería ayudarle, había mandado una legión de soldados belgas para su protección, pero las noticias que le enviaban estos empeoraban con el tiempo. El imperio estaba bajo amenaza por las fuerzas liberales del país; incluso Napoleón III les había dado la espalda ante las amenazas que le llegaban a Francia por todos los flancos, la mayoría de sus soldados se embarcaron de regreso a Europa, mientras que otros se instalaron en México y continuaron su misión. </p><p>Noah deseaba ir en persona a resolver el asunto, pero estaba prohibido definitivamente a hacerlo. Así que viajó a Francia para poder encontrarse con la desesperada princesa; Francois le dijo que no había nada que el pudiera hacer, y le acompañó a Trieste, donde la mujer descansaba. Llegaron días tarde, y descubrieron que Charlotte había partido hacia Roma en busca de ayuda del propio Santo padre, donde no consiguió más que desesperación ante la nula respuesta. A regañadientes, viajó a la santa ciudad. </p><p>Lovino le recibió con alegría, a pesar de que simulaba estar molesto con él. Le ofreció un lugar dentro de la sede para descansar y le acompañó a sus habitaciones. </p><p>-Has crecido mucho, Lovino- sonrió ante el sonrojo ajeno- He de decir que Roma es mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Los libros no le hacen justicia. <br/>-Cállate, no digas esas bobadas- le espetó, pero pronto su semblante se torno serio- No creo que tu princesa este cuerda. </p><p>Noah frunció el ceño y le miró a los ojos, con cierta molestia. Lovino carraspeó, nervioso y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a una mesita. </p><p>-Se niega a tomar agua y a comer. Ayer tiró una jarra de agua sobre unos arbustos mientras gritaba que querían envenenarla. Se negó a establecerse fuera de la Santa Sede, diciendo que esperaban a que saliera para asesinarla. </p><p>- ¿Ella está aquí?- preguntó sorprendido y tomó la mano de la joven nación. </p><p>El asintió mientras miraba fijamente aquellas manos pálidas que le habían sostenido antes cuando era un niño fastidioso que no quería alejarse de él cuando lo visitaba. Apretó aquella mano y le guió hasta el cuarto donde la mujer descansaba. Apenas cruzó el cuarto, Charlotte lanzó un grito horrorizado. Noah intentó acercarse a ella, pero la princesa se alejaba cada vez más hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas por lágrimas. Una punzada se instaló en su corazón al contemplar el terror que había en sus ojos, retrocedió hasta el otro lado del cuarto. </p><p>-Charlotte, todo estará bien- le sonrió levemente. La mujer comenzó a respirar desesperadamente. </p><p>Lo siguiente que supo fue que Lovino le empujó al suelo para evitar que un jarrón se estrellara contra su cabeza. Las flores y el agua se derramaron sobre ellos. Ambos se miraron atónitos. </p><hr/><p>Uno de los hermanos de la emperatriz llamó a un médico para que la evaluara. “<em>La princesa está delirante, ha enloquecido”;</em> locura absoluta, entre un mundo y otro. La recluyeron en Miramar, en aquel castillo en el que había pasado parte de sus días con su difunto esposo. Tal vez aún estaba vivo; habían llegado rumores de México, que decían que estaba escondiéndose, planeando una manera de instalar nuevamente el imperio. Si, un imperio es su emperador, es el único medio para salvar a México, la única manera. Carlota sonrió, dentro de sí, sabía que él seguía vivo. Todo se encontraba como lo habían dejado cuando cruzaron el Atlántico. Todo seguía igual, todo seguía igual, todo era igual: el papel tapiz, los muebles, las pinturas paisajistas, el mar cuyas olas se rompen entre las rocas, el viento que movía las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo escarlata.  </p><p>Todo estaba ahí: su vida, sus recuerdos, su esposo. Su esposo…¿por qué no estaba con ella? Tragó duro mientras retorcía sus manos, angustiada. Recordaba que había viajado a Francia, luego a Roma, ¿para qué? De pronto, una oleada de escalofríos le recorrieron y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Grito, tiró objetos, desgarró sus ropas y suplicó que la mataran, que no quería esa vida vacía. Le suplicó al médico que destrozara a Carlota, a la mujer, que la destrozara hasta quedar irreconocible, hasta que su cuerpo fuera el de un hombre, para poder organizar un ejército, para salvar a su marido del Cerro de las Campanas. </p><p>Podía escuchar su llanto desde el otro cuarto; los objetos caer al suelo con un estruendoso sonido, los vestidos desgarrarse violentamente y sollozos que quebrantaban la calma de la noche. No había algo que pudiera hacer. Ella lo odiaba con todo su ser y no dejaba que se acercara demasiado. Lo evitaba y trataba de dirigirle la palabra cada vez menos...nunca entendió que hizo mal para ganarse ese trato. Entró por la puerta, Carlota estaba sola en su cama, sola con su tristeza, con su dolor, con su infinita soledad. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó las manos para evitar que ella se lastimara; Carlota le arañó el rostro y se jaloneó el cabello entre gritos horribles. Van Dyne entonces lloró frente a ella. Ambos lloraron. Ella le dijo que no le quería ver, que no quería ir a Bélgica, que no quería volver a ser su princesa. Y el lloró con más fuerza, aullando como un perro moribundo hasta el amanecer. </p><p>Ambos continuaron aquella rutina, aquel rito en el que él intentaba consolarle y en el que ella le gritaba que lo odiaba, para después sumergirse en un espiral de risas y llantos, de tocar el piano para el retrato de su esposo, para comportarse como una niña frente a Noah, para gritarle que la hiciera un hombre para poder salvar el imperio. Y él seguía siendo un perro moribundo. Continuaron así hasta que tuvieron que trasladarla al castillo de Tervuren, donde su familia podía cuidarla y vigilarla con mayor frecuencia. </p><hr/><p>Roderich estaba sentado frente al piano. Su mirada fija en la nada, sus manos posaban sobre las teclas, pero no producían música; Van Dyne sostenía una carta perfumada y sus ojos se llenaban de incontenibles lágrimas. Sus pasos resonaron por la habitación, pero el castaño se negó a mirar quién era hasta que una mano temblorosa le tocó el hombro. Se miraron fijamente y Noah le mostró la carta; entonces, al leerla, Roderich rompió en llanto. </p><p>-“<em>Ángel bienamado...tú te mereces más que cualquier otra princesa que se reconozca tu valor...tu amado, Max.”</em>- musitó Roderich, citando la carta. </p><p>Quiso entonces disculparse con el austriaco, intentó hacerlo, pero no podía formar una oración coherente. Balbuceó palabras, le quiso contar que la había hallado entre las pertenencias de Carlota, que la tomó sin su permiso, qué no se merecía el cruel destino que cayó sobre él como una sombra de muerte, quiso decirle que le golpeara hasta el cansancio. </p><p> Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y murieron en silencio. Y Austria tomó su mano y la estrujó con fuerza. No había resentimiento, pero tampoco cariño. O eso deseaba pensar.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) La referencia de la carta está tomada directamente de "Noticias del Imperio" de Fernando del Paso (si no mal recuerdo D:)<br/>2) También hay referencias al libro "Una emperatriz en la noche: correspondencia desde la locura de la emperatriz Carlota de México. Febrero a junio de 1860 " de Laurence Van Ypersele.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Atrocidades bajo la luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>// Warning: Violencia gráfica y temas históricos sensibles//</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Súbitamente los ingresos de Bélgica habían aumentado exponencialmente, lo cual era bueno. No sabía como Leopoldo lo había logrado del todo, pero tampoco era algo de lo que pudiera quejarse, estaba creciendo; recordó aquellos años en los que las manos hábiles de las hilanderas pasaban por los hilos de lana, las prendas que se hacían y se vendían en Brujas. Aquellos años en los que vivió bajo el amparo de Lislotte, cuando jugaba con Johannes entre los campos de flores. Suspiró. Ahora tenía una situación estable como país, pero estaba solo como persona. Sacudió la cabeza, sus pensamientos iban de nuevo hacia el pasado y pronto se posaron sobre el retrato de Charlotte. ¿ Aún tocará el himno mexicano en el piano? ¿Aún tirará cosas al piso? ¿Aún querría ser un hombre? ¿Aún guardaría un pedazo de corazón para Bélgica? Suspiró lentamente, no quería llorar de nuevo.</p><p>Intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón, y una sensación angustiante trepó por su espina dorsal hasta instalarse en su pecho, comprimiéndolo fuertemente, y comenzó a sofocarse. Sus manos tiraron del cuello de su blanca camisa. Sentía que las paredes de su cuarto se derrumbaba encima de él mientras se miraba desde arriba de su propio cuerpo.</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Estando dentro del invernadero de Laeuken, escuchó al rey hablando con su joven sobrino. Parecía que el muchacho mantenía una conversación bastante animada con Leopoldo II y lo observó maravillarse por las extrañas plantas que estaban ahí; lo entendía, el también estaba asombrado por aquella flora que procedía de África, particularmente de una zona llamada el Congo. Hasta hace poco desconocía que ésta era administrada por su rey, más allá de eso, no sabía como era el rostro de la otra nación ni lo que ocurría dentro de ella. Leopoldo siempre evitaba darle respuestas al respecto, y cada vez que intentaba indagar más en el tema, recibía una mirada llena de gran rencor y palabras mordaces que le hacían cerrar la boca, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Sus manos tocaron las hojas de un arbusto. Había momentos en los que se preguntaba por qué el hombre había ascendido al trono con tal actitud, ocultando secretos incluso a su propia nación. Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento cambió tanto aquel príncipe que le gustaba pasar tiempo en las caballerizas, entendiéndose más con los equinos que con las personas.</p><p>Oyó entonces al rey bufar y decir con sarcasmo a su sobrino que aquella colonia no era pequeña ni era una Versalles en miniatura. Sólo atinó a suspirar y mover la cabeza mientras salía del invernadero, dejando atrás a la realeza. Vio en una mesita fuera de ahí, papeles que hablaban sobre las maravillas de las acciones humanitarias y filantrópicas del rey belga. Se detuvo a leer una sección de un periódico sobre el explorador Morton Stanley, quien daba su apoyo a la gran causa de llevar la “civilización” a aquellos nuevos rincones del mundo. Eso despertó una alarma dentro de su corazón, recordando cuando Roma le había dicho lo mismo cuando no era más que un niño que se escondía detrás de las faldas de Lislotte. Nunca confiaría en alguien que dijera eso y tratara de someter la cultura de los otros.</p><p>Removió los periódicos hasta dar con una propaganda que le heló la sangre, y sus ojos observaron las sátiras hacia Leopoldo, la propaganda católica escrita en francés. Sus manos la arrugaron y corrió al estudio del rey. Hurgo entre el papeleo, removió los cajones del escritorio de madera hasta dar con una caja llena de correspondencia; abrió cada una de las cartas, leyéndolas y dejándolas caer al suelo. Sus rodilla temblaban mientras leía más y más. Pronto encontró fotografías y denuncias de periódicos estadounidenses sobre la situación real.</p><p>El Estado “Libre” del Congo no existía. Sólo era una propiedad más de un rey avaricioso, que tomaría lo que pudiera a cualquier costo, sin importar cuantas vidas pisara. Todos los monumentos, la arquitectura fastuosa, el museo africano con cientos de piezas históricas y de fauna disecada, todo el monto de ingresos y el silencio absoluto tuvieron sentido. El dinero de sangre había pagado por todas aquellas banalidades. Las fotografías de aquellos niños torturados se grabaron en su mente y sus entrañas. No pudo evitar el llanto ni las náuseas. Sus manos aún arrugaban la propaganda; sintió un desesperado deseo de huir. Debía huir. Salió de la habitación y se estrelló de frente contra la espalda del rey. No pudo mirarlo a los ojos y miró las puntas lustrosas de sus botas. Y antes de que pudiera proferir alguna palabra, Leopoldo le dijo que quería mostrarle algo y que le acompañara a algún lado que no alcanzó a escuchar.</p><hr/><p>Durante el traslado del carruaje, sus manos no dejaban de temblar por la ira contenida. Al bajar, miró las cartelas del teatro sensacionalistas: “<em>exótica raza humana”,</em> imágenes exageradas de otras culturas, <em>“exhibición”</em>, más adelante podrían ser vistos en un supuesto “<em>jardín de aclimatación”</em> y un “<em>zoológico humano</em>”. Quería morir en ese momento, y no supo en qué momento fue arrastrado dentro del recinto a mirar a un grupo de personas provenientes del Congo, obligados a realizar actividades que les hacían ver como “bárbaros”. Sentía que su alma se escapaba cuando los miró. Sentía que su corazón iba demasiado rápido y le dolía el pecho. Se sofocaba mientras intentaba moverse y arrancó los botones del cuello de su uniforme, en un intento por respirar mejor.</p><p>Leopoldo miraba con cierta extrañeza y divertido a los congoleses. Se escucho a sí mismo gritarle al rey “¡Monstruo!” y se vio a la lejanía, corriendo por los pasillos del teatro, intentando encontrar la salida mientras sollozaba.</p><hr/><p>Cuando toda la verdad salió a la luz, el parlamento se reunió para decidir qué deberían hacer ahora que se enteraban del manejo de la colonia como si fuera la propiedad privada del rey. Era cierto que cuando se le salió todo de control a Leopoldo, simplemente decidió ignorar la situación del Congo y el inhumano trato que sus oficiales daban a la población local. Las personas estaban horrorizadas al ver las terribles fotografías de hombres y niños con las manos amputadas; y las noticias seguían acumulándose más y más. El corazón de las tinieblas de Conrad se los había advertido a todos, pero hasta ahora se daban cuenta de lo grave que era. La decisión fue sentenciada. El rey perdería la colonia, el parlamento ahora la administraría. Pero sabía que, aunque pasara de unas manos a otras, la sangre seguiría brotando y el camino borgoña sólo se haría más grande. Sus manos también estaban manchadas, no importara cuanto las lavara, ni cuanto se rasguñara hasta arrancar pedazos de su piel, su complicidad era un hecho; su ignorancia no era ninguna excusa. Su omisión también había sido causa de que la crueldad hacia otras culturas siguiera durante los años.</p><p>Él también era parte de aquel horrible crimen. Y tarde o temprano tenía que hacerse responsable.</p><hr/><p>Charlotte quedó resguardada durante el día en su habitación, cada vez más enferma, recobrando en pequeños lapsos la memoria, como si una parte de ella aún se aferrara a los delgados hilos de la realidad en la que se encontraba. Cada semana recibía informes médicos e informes del personal de servicio del Chateau de Bouchout, la última de las moradas de la emperatriz viuda. Durante las noches, la mujer vagaba por los pasillos hasta el invernadero, sollozando a los cuatro vientos la pena que desgarraba sus entrañas. Había desistido en intentar visitarla, por temor a hacer más daño a la salud mental de Charlotte. Y también por los problemas que comenzaban a gestarse en Europa, amenazando con explotar en una terrible guerra que arrastraría a las naciones. <br/><br/>Lo último terminó por suceder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1) Creo que durante los capítulos, he bosquejado al personaje de Leopoldo como alguien desagradable, pero en realidad lo era:  https://www.theguardian.com/theguardian/1999/may/13/features11.g22<br/>2) Existe un buen documental respecto a las atrocidades coloniales y los zoológicos humanos. Incluso en internet pueden verse los registros fotográficos existentes al respecto, al igual que carteles anunciando exhibiciones humanas (ni siquiera eran considerados como humanos del todo, lo cuál es asqueroso). De hecho, durante el apogeo de la antropología, esta ciencia surgió en cierta medida con fines racistas :<br/>https://humanzoos.net/<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSzjUXVjZxk<br/>3) "El corazón de las tinieblas" de Conrad es una denuncia a la situación en la que estaba sometido el Congo. Se difundió por Europa y causó gran indignación. De la misma manera grupos clericales y religiosos se mostraron furiosos ante el inhumano trato que daban a otras culturas y grupos culturales no blancos.</p><p>Perdón por tardar diez mil años en actualizar, las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero ya casi llegamos al capítulo final de este fic :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>